


Time Counter

by Jane_TSean



Category: Syfy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_TSean/pseuds/Jane_TSean
Summary: Random book I wrote a while back.





	Time Counter

Walking down the alley to your only job now, before you had two up to three sometimes in dier stage hits you had four. Not anymore you had found that your gift to see age was good for something. When you got there the sound bouncer looked at you with a raised eyebrow? “How the hell are you going to help me. I don’t need a woman on my team, I need another man.” That's when the person that hired you came out. “Is that so I don’t think so you let in too many miners I know you swear you can’t tell but she can. So you are suck with her and don't piss her off she will break your nose and I will say it was your own fault.” He looked at her up and down then said something he will be regretting for the rest of his life. “I don’t fucking think so she would be lucky to hit my shoulder.” You stopped where you were and looked at him. “Ok, so you are ok if I teach him a few things right?” The owner walked away saying “Don’t put him in the hospital. Please, I will call for his replacement for tonight.” He turned to his boss. “What you think…” You move like a blur and with an open hand turn sideways and hit him in the throat hard. “I think in this relationship I should do the talking. Okaaaay?” You were trying to get him to move, but all he did was look at her and coked out. “How old do you think I am?” You were stunned by what he was talking about so using your gift you looked above him and saw how old he was. “I would have to go with thirty-five. Why do you wait? I am supposed to hate you right now.” He could not think she got it right everyone thought he looked Mabey twenty how could she not? Then she looked at him. “But you could pull off being twenty. So you don’t say stupid things and I won't hit you, K?” He just blinked nodding to her. “I will tell our boss that you are good to work.” You walked off with your hips swing that was more fun you had since you had to come back for the marines to take care of the little brother. When she went into the bar to their boss's office. "Hey, so the guy you put me with will be fine. Also thanks for the job. Jane, if I didn't find one soon I would have had to move me and Rike." Jane looked up for her work and smiled at you. "You saved my husband, it is the least we could do for you." You nodded then went back to your post. It was almost opening time. You came out to find that the guy was flirting with an eighteen year old who could pass for more like late twenties. You walk up and thoung you arm around his waist. "Hey, so are you looking to get in because this bar is for tewnet one and old you my dear are eighteen. Oh and he is all mine. Bye bye" The girls' friends all start to run yelling "Come on she got us let's find somewhere else to go. She also burns Rebeca don't flirting with another woman's man.” All of them went. “Ohhhh! She got you there Rebeca.” He looked down at her arm and then at her. Why did he have to work with this girl? You pull your arm off him and the next people come up. All men and toned for the gym. “Hey good looking why don’t you leave this baboon and ride with us?” He looks at you like please go with these men right now. “Why would I want to be with forty years old that think they can keep up with a twenty year old?” That's when one of the guys lught. “I told you it was her. Only Ava can do that. So how have you been my one and only?” She saw someone for her past she thought would talk to her sint her father died. “You are the same age. Taking care of the younger brother after my parents died and you not caring if we live or die. What about you uncle Frank?” He stepped forward and raised his hand but the guy who you were working with stepped in front of you. “Do you like hitting people? I can tell you I would not do that if I was you.” Her uncle pushed him aside and hit you. His friend could not believe their eyes. In that moment two things happened. She saw a man across the start with a four-digit number above his head and you moved to do the one thing you want to do sintes you met the man. You broke his nose and dislocated his hand. "Please, leave we hold the right to not serve you, buy your friends can come right on in." You said well looking at your uncle like you could kill him. You turn to look across the street, but no one was there. "Hey Ava we didn't know what happened to your mom and dad lets us at the company make it up to you and your brother." You look at the CEO of the company your dad works for. "What did you have in mind?" He smiled at you. "Your brother is really smart, why don't you let us pay for his college tuition." She raised a bow. "What would we have to do for you? I know the best things in this world are not free. Jake '' He looked at you with a bigger creepy smile. "I have a few things you could help me with." She just shook her head. When her coworker walks in-between her and him. "Well we have a job to do, so are you staying in the line or leaving??" Jake just looks at you with muder in his eyes. You just think. 'He is so reading things that are not there.' "Ya we are leaving the bitch is not worth this much trouble. Even if her pussy is the next best thing to sliced bread." He and the other walk off laughing as they do. Your boss Jane walks out smiling like the cat that got everything from the canary to the cream. "I put in a new recorder to see if it would help with the security system. Will I be a monkey's aunt? I just got that whole thing on camera and sound. I sent it to my husband. Girl you can sue and Sue good." That made you smile. "Of course you did." Jane looked at you and the guy. 'Wow I really need to find out his name.' "I forgot to introduce you two. Ok Ava this is Liam, Liam this is Ava she the one that save my husband back in Afghanistan." Liam looks at you. "Wait you save Rick?" You just nodded and ID the next person. "I am sorry miss, but you are not 23 you are sixteen you will and your friends please find somewhere else." The girl just looks at you. "Only if you give me my ID back." You shake your head no. "Sorry miss I can't because it's against the law to have counterfeit IDs. I'm going to have to dispose of it." She looked so mad. The next people came up and you smiled at them, took their IDs and checked them. "Please enjoy your evening." Letting them pass. When they were walking past the man said. "That was the first time someone believed my ID. God I love this place, let's come here again." Liam looks at her. "How do you do that?" You looked at him smiling. "What if I told you I can see people's ages above their heads?" Liam looked at you. "That is so fucking cool. Is that how you knew my age?" She looked at him. 'Holyshit! He believes in me.' smiling you say. "Ya, that is how I knew your age. The really cool thing is I can tell if someone is pregnant. They have two numbers, the moms which are at the top and the baby's which are just below it." Jane smiled at you. "Is that so. Will me and Rick be trying so doc am I pregnant?" You look at your friends' age there are two numbers here which is 29 and some little numbers that look kind of like a stopwatch. It said 2 months 4 days 36 hours and 26 seconds. "Ya about 2 months, 4 days, 36 hours and 28 seconds. So I would put that about the time of Rick's birthday." Jane's face was priceless. Her whole face dropped then she started laughing with a glow that made you smile. "Why are you guys so accepting about this?" Liam looked at you. "I was wondering what the hell you were looking at." Jane smiled. "You always told me that my ex boyfriend's actual age helped me out a lot." You look at her with a little of a mad face. “If I should have stopped with the whole date 56 year old man that look 30 I would have slept better and you would have found Rick faster.” Liam looked at his boss. “ I now know too much about your boss.” Jane looked at him. “Will I can tell you a lot more, but I have to take Luna her home.” He stopped, then looked at you with a light pink on his face. “I would not mind taking Luna home, but boss I really don't want to know more about you. I love your husband and all like a brother, but I really didn’t need to know when your baby was conceived and that old man had a thing for you back in the day.” 

Three Weeks Later  
“Hey, Liam so who was your weekend?” You said with a smile on your face. Liam stopped and looked at you. “I...I um… Could…. Y..you know…. Maybe?... Stttop c...coming in... T...o the… Ma..ns changing… room.” You laughed, but could you not change the changing room like a bathroom in a super public place. Airports have this kind of layout. So there was no door, just a big long wall and then it opened. That was all. Ya you could say you when in the man’s changing room right now, but you were behind the walked way. So you were not really able to see anything. You just loved messing with Liam. “Hey, You know what I think you were wrong you are bigger than a horse. Don't worry though I know many women who would want a ride on a stallion that lager.” Wait for it Wait for it. What happened next hadden not happened before. It was either he knew you were messing with him, before work or he really did want what he just said. “If you are one of them come on all really I am wait for you all warmed up and all.” You just stood there not sure what to do. “Liam?” There was the sound of footsteps as he got closer to where you were standing. ‘Shit why am I breathing hard and did I just squeaked his name?? He is coming this way. No Yes wait what. I like Liam, but to do that with I don't know?? No! Date I would say yes, but sex after Three weeks No. I would have to find a new job too. Please be ready for work.’ Liam walked around the corner fully clothed. ‘That sucks. Wait why does that suck. Please do not tell me I am crushing on him please


End file.
